Drabbling A to Z
by Golden Raindrops
Summary: Twenty six themes. Twenty six drabbles. In  hopefully  twenty six days. E: Evil. "Evil and good- which side is which?" Ethan Nakamura.
1. Archery

_**Archery**_

**The bow and arrow just wasn't his weapon. (Percy)**

Percy picked up the bow from where it lay on the ground. He looked longingly at the canoe lake, where the Demeter and Hermes cabins were having a race. Then he turned to the long row of targets in front of him.

Chiron stood to a side, waiting impatiently.

"Come on, Percy. Try again."

Why, oh, why did they have to put him through this torture? They already knew that the bow and arrow just was not his weapon.

Sighing, he took aim at the target and let the arrow loose. He heard a dull _thunk!_ For a moment, he didn't breathe. Did he actually, for once, hit the target?

The scream that came from the woods on the other side of the archery range proved that thought wrong.

"Percy Jackson!" a girl's voice called.

They already knew it was him. Well, of course they did. Even the Aphrodite girls could shoot better, though they spent minimal time at training.

Percy dropped his bow and followed Chiron into the woods. He could hear voices saying his name quite angrily.

He sighed again. Who had he shot this time?


	2. Birthday

_**Birthday**_

**All this for his birthday. She must be crazy. (Annabeth)**

"Tyson! No, no, no, no, no! The flour- Tyson, stop!"

She walks into the kitchen, juggling a carton of eggs and almost tripping over a bag of sugar. Tyson turns to her, confused, holding a wooden spoon that's as covered in blue cake batter as he is.

Annabeth shakes her head. "Sorry, didn't mean to yell at you, but look at the recipe, right there. The flour doesn't go in yet, or the cake's going to be ruined."

"Sorry, Annabeth. I will read recipe now."

"It's all right, Tyson." She sets the eggs on the counter and takes over the job of stirring batter.

When the cake is finally in the oven, she steps back and groans. The kitchen looks like it's been hit by a tornado. The cooking harpies are going to kill her. She reaches for a mop.

All this for that Seaweed Brain's birthday. She must be crazy.


	3. Coconut Cream Pie

**A/N: Hi! I'm back, sorry for the lateness. I know I said I would update daily, but...didn't have time. Hope you enjoy! And please, do review!**

**Oh, before I forget, disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All rights to characters and events in said series go to Rick Riordan.**

**-o-**

_**Coconut Cream Pie**_

**The classics are classic for a reason. (Travis and Connor Stoll)**

"We heard you were feeling a little down after Michael broke up with you, so we brought you some pie."

"Awww, that's so sweet!" the Aphrodite girl cooed- what was her name, Lacy? "Yeah, Michael is _such _a jerk."

Connor nodded understandingly. "I know. That's why we brought you pie, to cheer you up." He exchanged a look with his brother. Clearly, even after the numerous pranks played on them, the Aphrodite cabin hadn't gotten much wiser. They were as gullible and flirty as ever.

Lacy giggled. "Ohmigosh, thank you so much! It looks delicious! What kind?"

"Coconut cream."

"Oooh!"

As soon as Lacy left, the Stolls high-fived.

"Coconut cream? Yeah, coconut _shaving _cream, that is."

Connor grinned. "I told you, man, the classics are classic for a reason. Now we'd better run, so we're out of harm's way when they find out, unless you want a refresher course on Drew's charmspeaking and what it can do."

**-o-**


	4. Daffodils

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! In my opinion, not really my best work, but hope you like!**

**-o-**

_**Daffodils**_

**Travis shows Katie his incredible gardening skills. (Travis/Katie) **

"Tra_vis_! I told you, don't water them yet!"

"Don't water _what _yet?"

"The flowers, moron! What did you think?"

"Which flowers? You've got at least ten million different kinds here, Katie! How the Hades am I supposed to know which ones?"

"I _told _you already, if you'd listen to me once in a while for a change! The daffodils!"

"Uh…which ones are those, again?"

She rolls her eyes and mutters something under her breath about Hermes and his idiot children. "The _yellow _ones."

"These ones?"

"Those are sunflowers, Travis."

"Oh, yeah. So…which ones am I looking for, again."

Katie sighs and shakes her head. "The daffodils, Travis, the daffodils."

He is _so _totally out of his element. But as long as he's got a certain daughter of Demeter there to help him out, it doesn't bother him too much.

**-o-**


	5. Evil

**A/N: I don't like this one very much, but I couldn't think of much else for E. This one's darker than the others, but I hope the rest are going to be pretty light, unless I have nothing else at all. Please review!**

**-o-**

_**Evil**_

**Evil and good- which side is which? (Ethan Nakamura)**

It's always evil and good, evil and good. Always fighting, vying for the throne. Locked in a constant battle. But by now, one side or another would have won, if there was not another force.

The other force's name is Nemesis. She is the one who balances the scales, adding and removing weights when they start to tip. And he is her child, so it's his duty too.

But it's too hard, sometimes, to see which side is evil and which side is good. When he joins up, he knows he's on the good side, right? But now he's not so sure. Now he can see the clearly defined line between evil and good in this war. He sees that he's stepped over the line. He sees that the world is unbalanced, because of him.

When he thrusts his sword at the Titan's body, he knows he will die. He hopes his death will balance the scales. He hopes that he has made the right choice.

**-o-**


End file.
